Hinata's Heart
by shygirl22
Summary: 4 boys. 1 girl. who will win her heart? you decide! hinataxnaruto hinataxsasuke, hinataxshino, hinataxkiba
1. Chapter 2

**Ok people! This will start out as a NarutoxHinata fic but it might change if people want me to. Alrighty then, on with the story!!!! Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you that it is after the time skip when they are older and i dont own Naruto or anything. (wish i did though!)**

Chapter 1

Everyone was running around the village, trying to get ready for the festival. Among the people was Hinata, the heiress to the Huygaa (is that spelled right?) clan. She voluntered to help out to get ready for the festival. She was carrying supplies to a shop when she bumped into someone and the supplies spilled everywhere. She quickly got up to help the person who fell down when she realized who it was she bumped into. None other then Naruto. She blushed and helped him up saying "sorry," the whole time.

When Naruto saw how it was that bumped into him he blushed but quickly hid it. A few day ago, he got over his crush with Sakura and found out he had a crush on Hinata** (sorry Sakura lovers, but I am not a very big fan of Sakura)**. "Hey, Hinata! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" "Ok, thanks. How have you been?" Hinata asked while blushing **( I also didn't have Hinata stutter in this fic).** "Fine. What are you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked. Hinata then remembered the supplies she was suppose to deliver. "Oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry and deliver this stuff!" Hinata yelled. "I'll help you." Naruto offered. Hinata smiled and said "Thanks."

_I love her smile. It makes me fell like I could melt at any minute. _Naruto thought as he helped her get her stuff. Soon they where walking, well more like running, down the road and reached the shop on time. Then the shopkeeper sent Hinata to get more stuff and bring it back to him. Hinata agreed and Naruto offered to help. Soon they were walking around town, getting stuff for the shopkeeper.

**Naruto's pov**

I don't mind any of this work, as long as I'm with Hinata, I'm happy. As soon as we got the supplies, we headed back to the shop to deleiver the stuff and go home. I'm thinking about asking Hinata out to the festival, but she would laugh and say no. She probably likes someone eles. I mean, how could ever love someone like me? Oh well, I'll take my chances and ask her.

As soon as we deliver the stuff, I asked Hinata if I could walk her home and she smiled that cute smile of hers and said yes. We walked in silence for a few minutes when I decided to break it by asking,"do you have a boyfriend?" _That was stupid to ask that question! Why did I have to open my mouth?_ I thought. She blushed and said, "no i dont." I smiled and decided to ask her the big question. "Then will you go to the festival with me?" Hinata looked suprised and looked up at me. _She's going to say no! Why do I have such a big mouth? _I thought. But she smiled and said, "I would love to go to the festival with you, Naruto." Then she did something that was really surpising. She kissed me! I was so happy that I kissed back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and when we parted we started walking again, this time hand in hand.When we got to her house I kissed her again and said,"goodnight, Hinata." "Goodnight Naruto." she said back and walked into the house.

**Ok people, that's the first chapter! I don't mean to sound like a snob, but I think I did a pretty good job. Please reveiw and tell me what you don't like about it so i can fix it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Ok, people next there will be a SasukexHinata moment! Ok i don't own anything in this thingy, Ok? Let's get going!**

Chapter 2

Hinata was at the training grounds training. But her mind was somewhere eles. Naruto finally asked her out! She couldn't beleive it! He finally asked her out! She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't here that someone was coming up to her. "Hey." the person said. Hinata quickly turned around to see Sasuke. She smiled and said, "hello." Then Sasuke did something he almost never does, he smiled at her. "That stance is wrong. Do you want me to help you?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

They trained for a while, then they stopped to rest. Sasuke looked at Hinata. _She is really beautiful. Why isn't she in my fanclub? But, most importantly, why does she like that retard Naruto?_ Sasuke thought and frowned. Hinata saw this and asked, "what's wrong?" Sasuke looked at her. "I've noticed something." "What?" Hinata asked. "You are the only girl who is not in my fanclub. Why?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Well, I just don't like you that why. Sorry." she replied. He frowned. "Why not? Why do you like Naruto better then me?" he asked. Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto. "Alot of girls like you already and Naruto is full of courage and doesn't give up. Why do u want me to be in your fanclub?" Hinata asked. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and hugged her. Hinata blushed and asked, "What are you doing?" "Hugging you." he replied. He pulled away and looked at her. She was blushing like mad. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Hinata was so shocked that she forgot to kiss back. That's not what Sasuke wanted her to do, so Sasuke started to started to deepen the kiss. Finally, Hinata gave in and kissed back. Sasuke stopped kissing her and said, "I have to go. I'll see you around." Hinata felt dizzy and only nodded. Sasuke walked away and Hinata went for a walk.

**Ok people! next chapter will be ShinoxHinata! please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Ok people! Like I said, this chapter will be a ShinoxHinata. Ok? I don't own anything I am about to write. Here we go!**

Chapter 3

Hinata was confused. She still liked Naruto, but since she kissed Sasuke, does that means she likes Sasuke? She had to talk to someone to get some advice. But who? She walked around the village trying to figure out who to talk to. Then she passed a tree that had a bunch of bugs on it._ Those bugs remind me of Shino. I know! I'll talk to Shino! He'll know what to do!_ Hinata thought and ran to Shino's house.

There was a knock on Shino's door and he went to answer it. There stood Hinata, the girl he was just thinking about. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Shino asked. "I have to talk to you. Everything is going wrong! Naruto finally asked me out and then I was training and Sasuke comes and kisses me! I don't know what to do!" Hinata said and tears started to come down her face. "Don't cry, Hinata." Shino said as he hugged her.

Hinata was shocked at first, but then reminded herself that it was Shino. He wouldn't do anything to her. Hinata hugged him back as the tears stopped. Shino thought this was as good a time to tell her his true fellings then ever. "Hinata?" he asked. "Yeah?" she said back. "I have to tell you something. I have always loved you." he said and leaned down to kiss her. Hinata was shocked, again! She got kissed 3 times by 3 differen boys in one day. Then she kissed him back. He started to french kiss her and she kissed back.

When they finally seperated, she said, "I have to go. It's late and I'm tired." He nodded and said goodbye and Hinata walked home even more confused then ever.

**Ok people! There you go! Reveiw and tell me my mistakes so I can fix them! Thank you!**


	4. IMPORTANT! DO NOT IGNORE!

**Ok people, i need your help again! I don't know what to write next! and I need your votes because I think the end is coming. So vote between Naruto, Sasuke, or Shino! And Please give me an idea! I need one!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Ok people, sorry for not updating earlier. I was at my dad's house for the weekend. This chapter will be a KibaxHinata. Also, thanks for the reveiws, although I could have lived without the person who flamed me. Hinata is not a slut in this, she is my favorite charater and I would never make her one. She just likes four guys and they like her back. If anyone here calls Hinata a slut again i will report them. I don't mind if u flame me but calling her a slut is going to far. Get it? Got it? Good. And, thanks to BlackCherry 12, I might add Gaara to this fic. If anyone wants me to, then tell me, ok? OK, I dont own Naruto and stuff. Here we go!!!**

Chapter... can't remember

Hinata was even more confused. How could they do that? They knew that she liked Naruto and them kissing her would only make her doubt that. She only got caught up in the moment. Then why did the thought of them make her fell funny like Naruto made her fell when they were at the academy? Hinata was so confused that she didn't hear footsteps behind her. Then someone grabbed her.

"Hey Hinata. I have to tell you something." the person who grabbed her said. Hinata saw that it was Kiba who grabbed her and she was ridding a giant Akamaru. She sighed. For a second there she thought it was Sasuke or Shino who grabbed her. "Ok, what is it?" Hinata asked while smiling. "Not here." Kiba said.

Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru arrived at a hill where there was a huge cherry blossom tree on it. Kiba sent Akamaru away so they could be alone. "Ok Kiba, what do you need to tell me?" Hinata asked. _I better be careful. I don't want to be confused about Kiba too. _Hinata thought.

Kiba look really nervous. That made Hinata nervous. She didn't like it. Kiba was almost never nervous. "I wanted to tell you that I..." Kiba said. "What?" Hinata asked. "Ireallylikeyou" Kiba said. Hinata gave him a confused look. "What?" she said. Kiba sighed and said it again, "I really like you." Hinata backed up against the cherry blossom tree as Kiba moved closer to her. "But, you, I, them." Hinata begain to stutter like she use to do. Kiba came closer and closer untill their noses were almost touching. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. Hinata didn't know what to do. Should she pull away, or kiss him back? She did what she did to the others.

Hinata began to kiss him back. They stayed like that for a few moments. Then Hinata got her senses back and she pulled away. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked. "I souldn't have done that. I souldn't have kissed them." " 'Them?' Who is them?" Kiba asked. Hinata shook her head and ran off.

**Ok people. Not very long but still... anyway reveiw and tell me if you want Gaara to be in this love traingle or whatever it is.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Gaara will be in this fic. I don't know why I decided that, I just did. Ok, reveiw, I don't own this stuff, Here we go!!!**

The mission

Hinata decided to go home. No more boys for today. As soon as she lied down, she fell asleep. The next day, Hinata woke up and went down stairs to eat. When she got there, her dad told her that she had to go she the hokage. She ate and left for the hokage tower.

When she got there she saw that team 7 and 8 where there. They all turned and stared at Hinata. She looked at the ground and walked in. Sakura was trying to kiss Sasuke, Naruto was just standing there watching, Kiba and Shino were talking to each other.

The hokage finally arrived. "You all have to go to the sand village and give Gaara this scroll." She said and handed Hinata the scroll. "You are all to leave by the end of the day, so go and get packed." She said. "We have to go tonight? Hinata, that means we can't go to the festival." Naruto wined. All the boys glared at him and Hinata only nodded and they left.

**Not very long but I can't think of any thing. Reveiw please!!!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Alrighty then people! Alot of people tell me that they just want a love triangle with Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. If I do that, who will Shino, Kiba, and Gaara fall for? I need help because of this and I don't have any ideas. PLEASE HELP!!!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Ok people, change of plans. I'll keep all of them in and try and fix it. Ok, here we go!!!**

Chapter... I forgot

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all headed out together. The boys were trying to stand as close to Hinata as they could. Sakura was so confused by this that she didn't say anything for awhile. _Why are they all paying attention to her? She is ugly! __**I'm **__prettier then anyone in this whole village! They should be paying attention to __**me!!!!!!!**_Sakura thought getting more and more angry.

"Hinata, are you hungry? I can make you some raman **(spelling?)** if you want," Naruto said to Hinata.

"No thank you Naruto. I'm not hungry right now, maybe later." Hinata said. "I'm hungry. Naruto, make me something!" Sakura ordered. "Make it yourself!" Naruto yelled at her. Sakura frowned and turned away.

"Hinata, are you bored? Want to play a game with me?" Sasuke asked Hinata. "No thank you Sasuke. I'm kind of tired." Hinata said. "I'll play a game with you, Sasuke." Sakura said. "I don't want to play anything with you. I only want to play with Hinata." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at Hinata and walked away.

"Hinata, are you tired? Do you want to take a nap on Akamaru?" Kiba asked. "No thank you Kiba. I think I'll walk." Hinata said. "I'm tired. Can I ride on him?" Sakura asked. "Sorry, but I think Akamaru needs a rest." Kiba said. Sakura gave Hinata a dirty look and walked away.

"Hinata, do you want to go exploring with me later?" Shino asked. "No thank you Shino. I just want to relax tonight." Hinata said. "I want to go exploring. Can I go with you?" Sakura asked. "No Sakura, I changed my mind." Shino said and walked away. Sakura frowned and walked away.

That's what happened all day. Hinata this, Hinata that. Sakura was so tired of hearing Hinata that she was about to scream. That's when she realised that if she was going to get attention, she had to get rid of Hinata.


	9. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I didn't write during the weekend. I was at my dad's house. Thanks for the reveiws! Ok, here we go!!!**

Chapter 7... I think

Hinata was so tired. She was walking all day long with the boys bugging her nonstop and Sakura giving her dirty looks whenever the boys talked to her. When they decided to make camp, the boys were asking Hinata if they could sleep in her tent. She told them that she wanted to sleep by herself and started to build her tent. Sakura kept messing it up, though. Sakura pushed it down on top of Hinata, broke the poles that supported it, and tore the tent.

Hinata could barely take it anymore. The whole day was crappy and Sakura only made it worse. When Sakura pushed it down again, Hinata cracked.

"What the hell is your problem, Sakura!?" Hinata yelled.

Sakura looked shocked. Hinata barely yelled. When Sakura got over that she yelled back, "You are, you bitch!"

"If I'm such a bitch, then why am I not the one who is breaking all the tents!?" Hinata yelled.

"Your a bitch because your hogging all the guys!" Sakura yelled back.

"You think I'm hogging the guys!? They won't leave me alone! They choose to like me! I don't make them! But I can't help it if they like me better then you! I geuss I'm just nicer." Hinata said.

Sakura stared at her then yelled, "Nicer! I'm the most nicest person in our village!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever! I'm getting out of here!" Hinata yelled and stormed off.

As soon as she left, Sakura smiled. She thought that Hinata wouldn't show her face around her anymore. But as soon as she left, the boys started running after her, wanting to be the first one to comfort her. Sakura became angry. They saw how Hinata just yelled at her for no reason. Why would they want to comfort Hinata instead of her. She stood there for the whole night, trying to figure this out.


	10. Chapter 11

**Ok, people! Thanks for the reveiws! Ok, here we go!!!**

Chapter 8

Hinata ran all the way to a water fall. It was the water fall that she praticed training in and Naruto saw her training in it. _Maybe a swim will calm me down._ Hinata thought as she got undressed and got in the water. She began to relax when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone yelling. _Please don't let it be them. Please say it isn't them._ Hinata begged in her mind. But, it was them. The boys were there.

"Hinata!!" they all yelled. When they saw Hinata in the waterfall, their nose started to bleed. Hinata screamed and dove under the water to cover her chest.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Hinata screamed and they all ran out of there. When Hinata was done and dressed, she headed back to the camp site. Once there, Sakura gave her dirty looks. Hinata gave her an even dirtier looked and Sakura looked shocked. Hinata never did that. Hinata was going alot of things that she never did that night.

When the boys saw her, they all tried to apologise for doing what they did. Hinata ignored them and continued to try and put up her tent. She soon found out that there were a bunch of holes in it. She turned to look at Sakura and saw her smirking. She walked over to Sakura's tent and tore it down. Sakura gasped when that happened and just stood there, shocked.

Hinata began to tear holes in Sakura's tent and tore it to pieces. Finally, Sakura came to her senses.

"Look at what you did to my tent! You bitch! Now where am I going to sleep!?" Sakura yelled.

"You should have thought of that before you broke my tent! Looks like you aren't so smart after all!" Hinata yelled back.

Then Sakura got an idea. "Sasuke, can I sleep in your tent?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice.

"No but Hinata can sleep in my tent." Sasuke said looking at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and said, "Thanks Sasuke, I think I will."

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the tent. All the boys were glaring at Sasuke and Sakura glared at Hinata.

**Ok, that's enough for now. Sorry but I had a bad day today. Reveiw Please!**


	11. I need help!

**I need Help!!!!!! I don't know what should happen in the tent and I don't know if one of the others should stop it from happening!!! Can someone help me please?**


	12. Chapter 13

**Ok here is the next chapter! I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter i forgot

Naruto glared at Sakura. _Why the hell did she do that? She is such a moron! And she thinks I'm dumber than her. _Naruto thought. Sakura wanted to cry. No one had ever looked at her like that! She thought that all the boys liked her. Naruto had a crush on her since they were kids. Why did he hate her so much now?

Kiba and Shino were glaring at each other. _They're all going to be a problem. Kiba will be the biggest though. He knows what Hinata likes and where to take her for dates. Wait, he won't be taking Hinata on a date. I will! _Shino thought. _Naruto will be a problem. Sasuke will also be a problem since Hinata's sleeping in his tent and they may do stuff. No! I won't let them do that! I'll just stop them. Shino will be the biggest problem. He knows Hinata as well as I do. I'll just have to get her first. _Kiba thought.

**Inside the tent**

Hinata felt wierd. It's true that she might have some fellings for Sasuke, but the biggest reason was that she wanted to piss Sakura off. It was working. She could see Sakura sulking. It was so funny to her, that she wanted to laugh, but didn't. She didn't want to sound rude in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. He finally had Hinata alone. They could talk and get to know each other better. He knew what Hinata liked, though. He did kind of follow her around.

"So, now what?" Hinata asked.

"Put your sleeping bag anywhere you want." Sasuke said.

Hinata put her sleeping bag on the other end of the tent. Sasuke frowned and moved his sleeping bag closer to hers.

"You don't mind, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Hinata said and blushed. She then layed down on her sleeping bag and tried to sleep. Sasuke did the same but he kept moving closer to Hinata. Hinata blushed and thought, _Oh no. What did I get myself into?_

**Sorry if it's short, but I have writers block.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Ok here is the next chapter! I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 9

Hinata woke up, in the middle of the night, to a scream. "Get away from **my** Sasuke!" the scream said. Hinata was still tired, so she buried her head in the blanket right next to her. _Blankets don't move, so why is this one moving?_ Hinata thought. She decided to ignore it and go back to sleep.

"Sakura, get out of my tent." Sasuke said.

"Not untill she gets off of you!" Sakura yelled.

Then, Naruto walked in, to see why Sakura was yelling.

"Will you be quiet? It's like you never shut up." Naruto said.

"I won't be quiet untill she gets off of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"She gets off of Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Then, he saw Hinata and Sasuke.

"What are you doing to Hinata!?" Naruto yelled.

"She's sleeping, so be quiet." Sasuke said. Hinata then woke up and saw the others.

"Why is every one in here?" Hinata asked.

"Why don't you sleep outside and I can sleep with Sasuke." Sakura said.

"She isn't going to sleep outside. She's sleeping in here." Sasuke said.

"Maybe I will sleep outside." Hinata said.

"If you want to, but Sakura isn't sleeping in here." Sasuke said, trying not to show that he was dissapointed.

"Ok. Goodnight." Hinata said and grabbed her sleeping bag. Naruto and Sakura followed her.

"I'll sleep outside to keep you company." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said and smiled.

Sakura glared at both of them and walked to her sleeping bag. Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura slept outside. Kiba and Shino were still in their tents, sleeping. Sasuke slept in his tent.


	14. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter... whatever

_Finally, we're here._ Hinata thought and sighed. The whole trip was a disaster. There were alot of accidents. Sakura saying rude remarks, Hinata trying not to get mad and say something back, Naruto being Naruto, Sasuke yelling at Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru messing around, and Shino... well, Shino was quiet almost the whole trip and the only person he would talk to was Hinata. Hinata was glad that the mission was almost over.

"We're finally here!... Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Did you forget why we're here?" Sasuke asked.

"...Maybe." Naruto said. Sakura hit him on the head and Hinata sighed.

"Ow!!!! What was that for!?" Naruto yelled. His reply was Sakura muttering about Naruto being an idiot.

"We have to go deliver this scroll to Gaara." Hinata said.

"Oh... I knew that." Naruto said.

"Hinata?" Someone said behind them. They all turned around to see Temari.

"Temari? Hi! How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm ok, just doing some shopping. So, you said you have to deliver something to Gaara?" She asked.

"Yes, we do." Hinata said.

"I'll show you the way." Temari said.

"Thanks." Hinata said.

"We don't need directions!" Naruto yelled, followed by Sakura hitting him again. Hinata sighed. _This is the longest mission ever._ She thought and followed Temari.

**I'm so sorry, people! I meant to update, but I couldn't think of anything. I'm starting to think that I should just stop writing this story. Disconnect it or whatever you call it. I don't know if I should, though. I don't want people to be mad, BUT if I do, I'll make seperate stories of all the couples. I'm already writing a hinaxsasu story. Teardrops on my Guitar. So, if you want me to continue, please tell me. If not, then tell me.**


End file.
